Galvanic elements, in particular of the type in button cell form, generally have a housing of this type. Galvanic elements of this type may contain a wide variety of electrochemical systems, for example zinc/MnO2, primary lithium systems or else secondary systems such as nickel/cadmium, nickel/metal hydride or secondary lithium systems.
The liquid-tight closure of such cells generally takes place by means of flanging the cup edge over the edge of the housing cover in connection with a plastics material ring, which is arranged between the housing cup and housing cover, and is simultaneously used as a sealing element and for the electrical insulation of the housing cup from the housing cover. Button cells of this type are known, for example, from DE 31 13 309.
In the known galvanic elements of this type, the separator is generally located in a sandwich-like manner between the anode and cathode, these three components being arranged concentrically with respect to one another. In this case, a narrow peripheral gap remains on the outside between the separator and the sealing element. In addition, the separator can slip, in particular in the case of high mechanical stressing of the galvanic element, in relation to the cathode and anode, whereby the existing gap is enlarged. Therefore, in the case of severe stressing of the galvanic element, for example by high temperatures or severe temperature fluctuations or if the element is subject to high accelerations or pressure differences, it may occur that particles of the cathode are released and move around the separator on the outside. This may lead to a short-circuit in the cell, which brings about a rapid and an uncontrolled self-discharge of the battery.